Something Wicked
by The Slytherin Unicorn
Summary: They've chosen wrong, and now they will face the consequences. There is no dark, there is no light, there is only Grey. (Wrong BWL, FemHarry)
1. Prologue-Part 1 That which ends, begins

_I've seen and read a lot of great wrong-boy-who-lived fanfics and I decided to take a whack at it myself. Of course, mine is obviously different because for the fact Harry is the Girl-who-lived because I have only read I believe two or three of these WBL fanfics where its femHarry but their crossovers and not staying in only the HP realm. As you can also see my second difference is Petunia is not bad, and Dudley, well Dudley suffered at the hands of Marge. Which reminds me..._

 **DO NOT LEAVE YOUR CHILDREN OR PETS IN THE CAR ON A HOT DAY! EVEN IF YOU HAVE THE AIR OR WINDOWS ROLLED DOWN!**

 **DON'T DO IT!**

* * *

 **Prologue-Part 1 That which ends, begins**

 ** _Double, double, toil and trouble._**

 ** _Fire burn and cauldron bubble._**

 ** _Double, double, toil and trouble._**

 ** _Something wicked this way comes!-John Williams_**

 **October 31st, 1981**

Halloween otherwise known as Samhain to the magical word was slowly coming to a close as parents tucked their tired yet happy children into bed as their pile of hard earned candy bounced around in their thoughts.

In the west country of Britain laid a wizarding village aptly named, Godric's Hollow. In a cottage-style house underneath a rather strong Fidelius charm was the Potter family. The Potter family was made up of four magical people, one feisty cat, a barmy owl, and jokingly on occasion a black dog named Padfoot. The head of the family was a handsome boyish man known as James Charles Potter, the son of Charles and Dorea Potter. He was rather tall but lankly with knobby knees and wild unruly jet-black hair. His eyes were the color of hazelnuts and magnetized by his circular glasses he wore on his face. It was always noted James wore a smirk when he was witnessing mischievousness going on around him.

The matriarch and the right hand of the head was a stunningly beautiful and vivacious woman known as Lily Jesanie Potter, the daughter of Apollo and Holly Evans. She was petite and dainty with rose colored hair that fell into waves at her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of uncut emeralds that shined with warmth and happiness. It was viewed by many that she was considered the world's brightest and kindest witch that had ever graced Hogwarts.

The last two Potters happened to be fraternal twins born at the end of July causing them to be prospects of a prophecy that involved a Dark Lord who was trying to kill them. The youngest of the twins was Ralston James Potter whose Godfather was the bookish and chocolate obsessed Remus Lupin. He came into the world with a loud mighty cry and did not settle until long after midnight against his mother's cool breast. He had inherited his father's look from the jet-black unruly hair to the hazel eyes.

The eldest twin and heiress to the Potter family was Sage Siria Potter whose Godfather was James Potter's brother in all but blood, Sirius Black. She came into the world nearly silent only letting out soft coos as she was held against her mother's other breast. While Ralston had taken after his father in looks, she had taken after her mother with rose colored hair and emerald eyes.

On this auspicious night, the Potter's all sat on the couch listening to Lily as she read a bedtime story to Ralston and Sage. All was quiet and content until the alarms went off causing James and Lily to pale. James bolted from the couch wand clenched into his fist. "Lily, take Ralston and Sage, go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" he cried to his wife who clutched both their children to her.

"James." she whimpered running towards the steps.

"Go!" he hollered as the front door was blow in. Lily took one last look at her husband and fled to the nursery with her panicked and startled children.

Voldemort's crimson eyes glanced slightly amused at James who stood defiantly before him, "Potter." he greeted calmly as if he was there for a social call.

"I won't allow you near my children." he hissed venomously.

Voldemort snarled as he banished James causing him to land on part of the stairs knocking him out. "Pathetic blood traitor!" he hissed out as he began to walk up the steps and over his body. "I'll drag down their cooling corpses for you to see before I allow the privy of death to claim you."

Lily was bent down in front of Sage's crib that held the twins with tears falling down her cheeks as she finished casting her spell allowing the runes covered in her blood to light up briefly. "Ralston, Sage, you are so loved. So loved. Mama loves you. Daddy loves you. Ralston, Sage, be safe, be strong." she stood and gave Sage a kiss on her forehead. She heard the footsteps of her would be killer and the door to the nursery blew open. "Please!" she begged turning to face Voldemort who glared coldly at her. "NOT RALSTON! NOT SAGE!"

"STAND ASIDE!" he demanded brandishing his wand and pointed it at her.

"PLEASE NO!" she begged standing while her hands gripped the crib blocking his view of the twins.

"STAND ASIDE NOW YOU STUPID SILLY GIRL!" he barked out giving her only one more chance for his loyal follower who had pleaded for him to spare her.

Lily Evans the brave woman only shook her head once in defiance, "PLEASE TAKE ME! NOT RALSTON AND SAGE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" she screamed allowing the last of the ritual to finish right at eleven-fifty-nine on the dot.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted as the deadly green light shot from his wand and hit Lily causing her to give an agonizing scream before falling to the floor in front of the crib dead. He then walked and stared into the crib with a disgusted look on his face. Ralston who had fallen asleep as soon as he was placed in the crib laid facing away drool running thick from his mouth. Sage, however, was completely awake staring up at Voldemort with wide green eyes filled with tears. "One of you two holds the power to vanquish me?" he muttered in disbelief his wand tip pointed out towards Sage. "Ridiculous." he sneered as he stared back cooly into the green eyes of Sage. "Avada Kedavra," he whispered the green light stretching out of his wand and hitting Sage right on her wrist causing a lighting bolt wound to appear. Suddenly it was as if a bomb had gone off as Voldemort was blown away while feeling the most gut-wrenching pain ever, he realized in utter rage and disbelief his body turned to dust and a black vapor fled the scene.

* * *

 **November 1st, 1981**

It was early in the morning, four at least and the sky was still a pitch black when James Potter came to with a groan followed by several hisses of pain. "Lily, kids." James whimpered as the memory of red eyes filled his vision before heartbreak from betrayal took over. "Peter why?" he whispered as he shakily stood hand pressed against the wall to steady himself.

Limping slowly up the steps James made his way down the hall towards the nursery trying to prepare himself for the inevitable. Hobbling into the nursery he sees the large hole in the ceiling and some in the crib and Lily on the ground staring up at him with unseeing blank green eyes once filled with life. He hears crying and his heart aches with relief as he turns to the crib and finds his children alive. Ralston was sobbing as he clutched his head and James quickly picked him up to soothe him. Wiping the blood away from his forehead he found a V-shaped wound. "Hush, Ralston." he cooed out softly as he turned to lift Sage out of the crib and looked her over briefly to find no wounds of her own. (the lighting bolt scar was hidden by the long sleeves of her onesie.) "Sage." he cooed softly staring at the miniature version of his wife.

He turned towards the stairs tense as he heard thumping before he sees Hagrid's surprised face, James, ye's alive?" he asked gaping stunned.

Suddenly James saw professor Dumbledore walk quietly up behind Hagrid and he too stopped stunned, "What's going!" James demanded gently stepping over his wife.

"James the alarms went off and Peter told us he found both of you dead and the kids were alive. We had to wait for the rest of the wards to crumble before we could get through to check the children." Dumbledore stated softly as he stared down sadly at Lily's body. "Voldemort is gone and the witches and wizards would like to know who did it," Dumbledore stated calmly as he held up his wand. "May I?" he gestured kindly at the children.

James was hesitant for a moment before allowing a nod of acceptance, "Alright." he mumbled cradling them closer towards his chest.

Dumbledore waved his wand over Ralston 's head for a moment then turning to Sage and doing the same with her. "I see," he mumbled quietly underneath his breath. "I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" James uttered staring at Albus with a hard look.

"It seems Ralston here is the child of prophecy. See the marked V on his forehead. It stated he would mark him as his equal. Voldemort is the self-proclaimed name of our dark lord seems fitting doesn't it?"

"And the bad news?" James whispered hazel eyes glinting warily.

Dumbledore looked solemn as he spoke, "The attack from Voldemort followed by the backlash of Ralston has render Sage a squib."

James sucked in a sharp breath as Hagrid awkwardly looked away, "Are you sure?" He whispered hoping the light wizard and leader of the resistance was wrong.

"I'm sorry, James." was his soft reply only.

"That's okay." James shrugged lazily, his eyes briefly watery at the thought his daughter couldn't know the joy magic. "I'll raise her the best I can, so she knows I love her either way." He determinedly said. "Least I can do for Lily." He ended as he finally felt the shaking of his shoulders from grief.

"James I don't think it's a good idea for Sage to stay with you," Dumbledore spoke softly his bright blue eyes twinkling with knowing.

"Albus I thought you of all people wouldn't be prejudice." James hissed with force clutching his daughter perhaps a tad tighter than normal.

"James calm down." Albus implored softly. "You know I am the furthest from being so narrow-minded like many folks here in Great Britain. Voldemort is only temporarily gone, one day he will be back and anyone of Ralston's friends or loved ones could be targeted. Sage growing up in the limelight of her brother without the magic of her own to boot would just make her grow bitter. I don't think Lily would want that for her child, do you?"

"No," James mumbled as he smoothed down his daughter's hair. "Lily wouldn't want that."

"I believe Lily left a basic blood protection behind to protect her children. It's fueled by the love shared between blood. I think Lily's sister Petunia who is a muggle could best care for Sage."

"Petunia and Lily never got on well, I don't know if she is willing to take Sage in," James warned softly as he watched Albus conjure a white cloth to cover Lily's body.

* * *

 **November 6th, 1981**

Petunia Dursley nee' Evans remembers the exact date she lost her best friend and sweet sister too magic. They were eight and twelve when that horrid little boy jumped from behind that bush and spouted off things that should have made Lily fear him.

But, she muses idly with a small fond smile as she sat in the coffee shop that Lily never truly learned to fear anything and perhaps that's why she placed in the house of the brave. She briefly wipes away the stray tear from her face as she looks up to the ding over the door to find her late sister's husband. It seems he to perhaps seen better days. His greasy hair was wildly unkempt and could do with a wash while his eyes were sunken in on his pale face minus the parts covered by a growing stubble. "Potter." she greeted stiffly sliding over a cup of lukewarm tea.

James looked wearily over towards Lily's sister and he could see a slight resemblance between the two. Petunia's hair fell down to her lower back, wavy ringlets fondly reminding James of a younger Lily with long hair. Her blonde hair with highlights of red in it shone brightly underneath the bulbs from the ceiling. Her almond-shaped eyes were the color of the ocean with hints of green blended in. "Petunia." he greeted tiredly.

Petunia must have seen something flash in his hazel eyes before her shoulder slumped down, "James what do you want from me? Hasn't your world taken enough?" she whispered so softly Anyone else would have missed it but the flinch James gave indicated he had heard her.

"It's about Sage," James states softly as he folds away the blanket covering the tiny toddler which was strapped snuggled across his chest.

Petunia felt her breath hitch a bit as the familiar rose-colored hair came into view, "May I?" she croaked softly shaky hands held out towards the bundle. James swiftly yet gently passed off a dozing Sage into Petunia's arms without a second thought. Petunia stared hard at the tiny toddler as her fingers traced her rosy cheeks to the long curl of hair that laid in the center of her forehead. Sage, however, decided to be done with sleeping and had opened her blurry eyes to stare up at the stranger who was holding her calmly. Petunia inhaled sharply as she numbly took in those familiar emerald colored eyes. "She looks just like-"

"Lily." James finished softly with a pained look. "Look, Petunia I brought Sage because she's not safe and has nowhere else to go but here."

"What do you mean?" Petunia inquired softly with concern as her eyes continued to greedily take in Sage's features.

"Sage's twin Ralston is famous in our world now known for defeating he-who-must-not-be-named. They have been calling him the Boy-Who-Lived." James muttered with slight annoyance. "What the rest of the masses do not realize is that one day that madman will be back and after Ralston along with anyone he cares for. Sage is a squib, she would be an easy target to acquire to use against Ralston." James informs swiftly underneath his breath.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Petunia roared in horror as she clutched Sage to her chest as if to protect her.

"Quiet!" James hissed taking his wand and tossing a slight notice-me-not charm bubble around them to make the people who had stared at the racket Petunia made to completely ignore them as if they hadn't even been there in the first place. "This is top information, keep it a secret _please_ ," he begged softly.

"Alright, Potter," she grunted softly as she ran her fingers through her niece's hair. "What exactly is a squib?" she mumbled as a faint blush flared across her cheeks due to her embarrassment of not knowing.

"A squib is the opposite of a muggle," James informed Petunia and upon seeing her confused look he explained it further. "A muggle is someone who was born without the ability to use magic. A muggle-born is someone who was born with magic but whose parents are both muggles. Though most won't admit to the theory that muggle-borns are just witches and wizards coming from a long line of squibs from both sides who decided to marry and produced a magical child. Purebloods are magical users who can trace their magical heritage back to the middle ages and sometimes even further without an ounce of muggle or muggle-born. This, of course, is a lie, from the interbreeding and such few purebloods, they have to add fresh blood or run the risk of becoming much like the Gaunts. Then you finally have half-bloods which are born from one either a pureblood and muggle-born or a pureblood and a muggle." he explained hazel eyes twinkling kindly. "You are what they would call a muggle though Lily often thought you were a squib because she remembers at times you would do small amounts of magic much like squibs can do as a child. Sage is like I said a squib."

Petunia could feel the hum of Sage's magic much like she did with Lily's when they both were children and stared at James wondering if perhaps his grief was not allowing him to see sense. "James Lily would never have squib children." Petunia began to explain slowly as she stared at James with a glint in her blue eyes. "Lily was a wonderfully bright and powerful witch. She had such control of her magic even before she entered Hogwarts or met that strange _boy_."

"Petunia the best magical and powerful user in the world did the scan and told us she was a squib." James began in a slightly condescending tone. "If he says she's a squib, then she is a squib and I cannot handle her now that Ralston needs all the attention and training in hopes to survive this."

Petunia sat stunned while she clutched one of the two things that connected her to Lily to her chest softly. She wonders how her little sister could have married someone so selfish and rude like this man before her. A man who willingly would toss one of his children aside for favor of the other. "Paperwork?" she bites out as she cradles Sage into her left arm so she can use her right hand to write.

James pulled out a thick folder and slid it over, "Those are both her muggle and magical birth certificates. The muggle adoption is on top and the magical one is at the bottom."

Petunia read the muggle papers before signing them and then moving on to read over the magical one before stopping in confusion at one part. "What does heir clause mean?"

James scratched the back of his neck as he looked away out the window at the hustle and bustle of the muggles. "Sage was born first which means she was supposed to become the heiress of the Potter family. Since she is a squib, she cannot take over at all. When she is eleven the Potter magic will leave her since she will not be going to Hogwarts. The family magic will pass to her brother making him the heir to the Potter line."

"And hypothetically if Sage turns out to not be a squib?" she croaks out.

"Well she would die," he spoke grimly as he watched as Petunia signed the last of the documents making Sage officially hers in both worlds.

"Oh." Petunia faintly mutters as she stuffs the folder full of legal work into her purse before standing up and taking the diaper bag from James. "James." she hums absentmindedly as she walks towards the door.

"Yes?" he muttered as he cleans his glasses with his shirt.

"Lily would have been so disappointed." she scowls out before leaving the building and walking to her car.

* * *

In the county of Surrey on a suburban street in Little Whinging was Private Drive a rather droll looking place. All the high middle-class people who lived here were rich, snobby, and nosy in Petunia's opinion as her nose scrunched up at the thought of how all the houses were nearly identical as well. She hears the front door open and the greeting of her husband causes her to go tense as her eyes fall to where Sage was asleep in front of the fireplace. "Pet, I'm home."

"In here Vernon." was Petunia's way of greeting her husband whom she no longer loved or adored. The love she had for him shriveled up and died the day her baby son Dudley did.

"What is _that_? Vernon hissed venomously as he pointed a beefy finger at her niece and now adoptive daughter.

"Lily died Vernon." Petunia whispered brokenly as she sat down her teacup with a light clink. "Sage was abandoned by her father, I took her in."

"Can she do _you-know-what_?" he demands still glaring at the toddler with hate-filled eyes.

"Of course she can do magic, she's my sister's daughter." snapped Petunia back to her troll of her husband.

"Then that freak can't stay here!" Vernon roared. "I won't have that nonsense up in my house, Petunia!"

"Vernon, no." Petunia firmly stated against her husband ignoring how his face was turning purple.

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE A FREAK AROUND MY CHILD! I'LL SMOTHER HER IF I HAVE TOO!" roared Vernon causing Sage to wake up.

"Get out," Petunia spoke calmly as she gripped the edge of her dress.

"What?" Vernon sputtered.

Petunia stood up and glared fiercely at Vernon, "GET OUT!" she bellowed. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY NIECE THAT WAY! I WANT A DIVORCE!"

Vernon spluttered incoherent words before standing up straighter and glared at Petunia, "Like you will leave me Petunia! You are out of your mind if you think I'm going to allow my kid to grow up with a freak!" he hissed staring at Petunia's pregnant belly which was filled with life.

"YOU LOST THE CHANCE TO BE A FATHER WHEN YOU ALLOWED MARGE TO KILL OUR SON!" she screamed back as tears poured down her face and the lights in the house began to flicker. "WHO LEAVES A BABY IN A CAR ON A HOT SUMMER DAY!" The glass in the windows slowly cracked as if under pressure. "LEAVE AT ONCE AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!"

Vernon's eyes flickered with brief fear before they glinted with malice. "I'll be back freak! I won't allow my child to be stuck here" he hissed spitefully before turning and walking out the door.


	2. Prologue-Part 2 That which begins, ends

**_Double, double, toil and trouble._**

 ** _Fire burn and cauldron bubble._**

 ** _Double, double, toil and trouble._**

 ** _Something wicked this way comes!-John Williams_**

 **November 12th, 1981**

 **DAILY PROPHET**

 **BONES ANCESTOR HOME ATTACK!**

 **(PICTURE LEFT OF THE REMAINS OF THE MANOR, PICTURE RIGHT OF THE BONES FAMILY)**

 ** _Our dearest readers it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you of the deaths of several members of the Bones family that occurred in the middle of the night while they all slept unaware that their wards came crashing down. The casualties outweigh the ones who happened to survive. The Bones family was a prestige magical family known for their ties to the ministry, along with their stern honor, loyalty, and fairness._**

 **CASUALTIES**

 ** _Edgar Dorian Bones (Picture of a handsome copper-haired man with piercing olive eyes.)-1958-1981 was a hit wizard for the ministry and a former Hufflepuff Head Boy._**

 ** _Rosetta Selene Bones nee' Prince (Picture of a pretty ebony-haired woman with deep brown almost black eyes dancing)-1957-1981 was an Arithmancer for Gringotts bank and a former Slytherin Perfect married to Edgar._**

 ** _William Lucian Bones (Picture of a grinning handsome ginger-haired man with wide hazel-blue eyes.)-1950-1981 was a popular beater for Puddlemere United and former Hufflepuff Alumni._**

 ** _Sunflower Luna Bones nee' Lovegood(Picture of a whimsical fair looking woman with white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes humming as she rocked a cradle.)-1951-1981 was a popular spell-maker who crafted several spells and written works, along with being a former Ravenclaw Perfect married to William._**

 ** _Amelia Rosetta Bones (Picture of a smiling girl flying a broom while her ebony hair blew behind her with olive eyes widen in childish glee)-1976-1981 was a bubbly five-year-old who enjoyed hopscotch, learning her numbers, and hanging out with her mother at work when she had an easy day. She was the eldest daughter of Edgar and Rosetta Bones._**

 ** _William Alastor Bones (Picture of a cherubic toddler learning to walk with a tuft of copper hair and brown almost black eyes)-1978-1981 was a cheerful three-year-old who had the habit of somehow flooing himself over to his Godfather Alastor Moody's place. He was the eldest son of Edgar and Rosetta Bones._**

 ** _Xenophilius Edgar Bones (Picture of a whimsical boy with strawberry-blonde hair and bright blue eyes sitting in a pile of mud)-1975-1981 was a clumsy six-year-old who enjoyed following his mother into odd forests to look for the centaurs and other magical beasts he could find. He was the eldest son of William and Sunflower Bones._**

 **SURVIVED BY**

 ** _Amelia Susan Bones-1960 is the younger sister of Edgar and William Bones, Aunt and now acting regent of the Bones Family. (Picture of a sobbing copper-haired woman with olive eyes.)_**

 ** _Xenophilius Cyrus Lovegood-1951 is the older twin brother of Sunflower Bones and the brother-in-law of William and Edgar Bones. (Picture of a white-haired and gray-blue eyed man with a desolate look on his face while he sits on the ground with his arms full of two small bundles.)_**

 ** _Elena Rosalie Prince nee' Longbottom-1930 is the mother of Rosetta Bones and grandmother to Amelia, William, Dorian, and Selene Bones. (picture of a stern gray-haired witch with onyx-gray eyes.)_**

 ** _Luna Pandora Lovegood-1981 is the niece of Sunflower Bones and first cousins to the surviving and not surviving children. (no picture given)_**

 ** _Dorian Lucian Bones-1978 is the three-year-old son of Edgar and Rosetta Bones, and the younger twin brother to William Bones. (Picture of a confused looking ebony tuft haired toddler with olive eyes being hugged by a crying Alastor Moody.)_**

 ** _Selene Elena Bones-1980 is the one-year-old daughter of Edgar and Rosetta Bones and the youngest of their children surviving and not. (Picture of a babbling copper-haired and olive-brown eyed toddler being cradle in a sobbing Elena Prince's arms.)_**

 ** _Susan Ivy Bones-1980 is the one-year-old daughter of William and Sunflower Bones and the eldest daughter. (picture of a ginger-haired and hazel-blue eyed toddler pulling on Xenophilius's hair.)_**

 ** _Margo Zinnia Bones-1981 is the newborn daughter (born on the first of November) of William and Sunflower Bones. (picture of a sleeping baby in a pink blanket being held by Pandora Lovegood.)_**

 ** _Such tragedy that young and old lives alike were taken away by the cruelty of these Death Eaters who followed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When will this unnecessary bloodshed continue so? We all would think that all these horrible killings would stop when Ralston Potter the Boy-Who-Lived stopped the tyrannical dark lord this past October._**

 ** _"Femur failed her Bones family." wailed a female house-elf as she pulled on her ears. "Master Edgar said to get little masters and mistresses out!" Femur pulled harshly on her ear as she recalled the order. "But little master Xenophilius and little mistress Amelia ordered me to take the other little ones first while they beez distracting the badie dark ones. I was too late to save them and little William."_**

 ** _"It's a shame that one of my godson's life was cut so short, all those bastards should be killed not locked up!" Roared Alastor Moody as grief clouded his eyes as he flung his flask at a poor owl who happened to swoop in during the interview._**

 ** _"My Selene was a wonderful and uncommonly kind witch who was viciously beaten, raped and tortured to death along with her sister-in-law, Sunflower. Grudgingly I'm thankful they at least gave the children quick painless deaths." an empty-faced Elena Prince coldly stated without breaking eye contact even as the tears fell down her face._**

 ** _"My Sunny! My sweet, sweet, innocent Sunny!" sobbed Xenophilius who was forced to take a calming draught before being taken to the hospital for a hysterical breakdown._**

 ** _"NO COMMENT!" screamed a disheveled Amelia before she forcefully banished me and the other reporters away._**

 ** _I only hope no other tragedy occurs in these trying months for the Bones family and friends._**

 ** _-Benjy Fenwick_**

 **PAGE INDEX**

 **(pg.1-9 for other Bones family members that are survived by the deceased)**

 **(pg.10 Headmaster Dumbledore is rumored to hirer Slughorn's replacement)**

 **(pg.11-14 Peter Pettigrew fails to escape holding, kills one and maims another.)**

* * *

 **November 28th, 1981**

 **DAILY PROPHET**

 **ADALBERT WAFFLING, CARADOC DEARBORN, AND BENJY FENWICK MURDERED! NO ONE IS SAFE!**

 ** _Readers if our fellow reporter and father of magical theory can be killed by death eaters then who's to say the rest of Britain won't be next? All three highly popular and well-to-do wizards were murdered in what seems a large hit._**

 ** _"We found Waffling dead from a decaying curse while he was in the bathtub. The poor old man never stood a chance." Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt stated grimly._**

 ** _As you know Waffling was known to have formulated the fundamental laws of magic and written the ever popular book Magical Theory._**

 ** _"All we found of Dearborn was copious amounts of blood splattered throughout his house and his body nowhere to be found. I don't think we will ever find his body, the scene was like them muggle horror picture shows." Auror Lou Chang confirmed with a shake of his head._**

 ** _Dearborn was known as a theorist who studies the effects of magic and how squibs and muggle-borns came to be. His most famous theory still criticized is the fact the inbreeding is why squibs are made and that several generations of squib descendants come together and create what we call a muggle-born._**

 ** _"No comment." Auror Francis Fawley stated his face paling while his partner Mathias Macmillan threw up when given the question._**

 ** _All over Great Britain, you've had the pleasure of knowing Fenwick through his writing here at the Daily Prophet and we hope Rita Skeeter can take up where our proud writer left off._**

 ** _Waffling and Dearborn was the last of their line and had no surviving family._**

 ** _Fenwick leaves behind his wife Audra Fenwick nee' Burke and their two sons Marcus and Mervyn._**

 ** _-Barnabas Cuffe_**

 **PAGE INDEX**

 **(pg. 1-6 Peter Pettigrew sentence to life in Azkaban! Guilty of Muggle-born Lady Lily Potter's death at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.)**

 **(Pg. 7-10 Thorfinn Rowle caught and confirmed Death Eater.)**

 **(pg. 11-22 Up and coming author Gilderoy Lockhart soon to release his book Break with a Banshee.)**

* * *

 **December 23rd, 1981**

 **DAILY PROPHET**

 **LORD FRANKLIN LONGBOTTOM MURDERED! WIFE AND SON IN MUNGO'S FOR HEALING! DEATH EATER'S BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE, RABASTAN LESTRANGE, AND BARTEMIUS CROUCH JUNIOR CAUGHT AT THE SCENE RED-HANDED!**

 ** _Close to yule or Christmas as some call it, the main line of the Longbottom family waved goodbye to their party goers from their annual Yule ball and went to bed only to wake up to an attack on their home. According to the statement given by Augusta Longbottom to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, "The house seemed to shake for a moment before it stilled and we felt the wards being tackled for a moment before being stopped."_**

 ** _Bartemius Crouch Jr now confirmed follower of the recent dark lord, is first cousins with Frank Longbottom and the family is heartbroken of how he betrayed them. Due to Barty having Longbottom blood he could get through the wards and side-travel the other three who seemed determined to gain information about their Dark Lord from Lord Longbottom and his Lady wife, Alice._**

 ** _Luckily Augusta decided to stay the night instead of heading home and used her skills as at hit witch from Grindelwald's war and managed to battle alongside her son while Alice protected Neville as much as she could from stray spells._**

 ** _"My son died as not only a hero but a good husband and father." wept Dowager Longbottom._**

 ** _Alice and Neville are being treated for only minor spell damage and are told it's an utter miracle they weren't dead or worse._**

 ** _"I've seen the victims that Bellatrix Lestrange decides to keep alive, it ain't pretty." Healer Bonerose grimly responded._**

 ** _-Barnabas Cuffe_**

 **PAGE INDEX**

 **(pg. 1-22 Death Eater Igor Karkaroff makes a deal.)**

 **(pg. 23 Smith's family welcomes the birth of Zacharias Smith.)**

 **(pg. 24 Chudley Cannons lose again, unsurprisingly.)**

* * *

 **DECEMBER 26th 1981**

 **DAILY PROPHET**

 **GIDEON PREWETT MURDERED BY DEATH EATER ANTONIN DOLOHOV! FABIAN PREWETT WOUNDED! DANGER FOR THE PREWETT LINE TO DIE OUT!**

 ** _We all fondly reflect on the kind and funny Auror's the Prewett twins with great warmth. The Prewett's were known as one of the few older magical families who seemed to always be known for their firm Grey or neutral leanings. So it's shocking to discover both of the heirs to the Prewett line were ambushed on their way home from work where they protect and serve us from dangerous accidents. (picture of all large hole where an apartment condo once was.)_**

 ** _"It happened so quick, all I remember was this large boom like a cauldron blowing up before I was knocked out of my chair and unto the floor! Part of my roof caved in." Shireen Swampstone stated as a healer wrapped bandages around her head at the scene._**

 ** _"Bless Gideon, he used his body to take that killing curse for my pregnant wife without a second thought." a tearful Darius Arrow spoke as he rubbed his wife's pregnant belly. "Our son will be named Gideon after him."_**

 ** _"Fabian tackled the Death eater over the stairs in his rage at witnessing his brothers death. I cannot imagine my twin brother dying." Charissa Stark stated as she clutched her owl._**

 ** _Molly Weasley nee' Prewett was not available for comment._**

 ** _-Charlotte Emberflower_**

 **PAGE INDEX**

 **(Pg. 10-20 New Muggleborn Work Act passed.)**

 **(Pg. 21-24 Lucius Malfoy found innocent of being a Death Eater due to Imperius curse.)**

 **(pg. 25-30 Moonlight Chocolate Confiserie opens to the public by Remus Lupin.)**

* * *

 **DECEMBER 28th 1981**

 **DAILY PROPHET**

 **MASSIVE FALLEN OUT BETWEEN SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMES POTTER!**

 ** _Did you hear about the heart-shattering friendship being broken last night in Hogsmeade? Rosmerta and a few other fellow drinkers in the Three Broomsticks did. The friendship of James Potter and Sirius Black is well known by people inside and out of Hogwarts. Sirius Black who was out of the country trailing a lead on a case came back home to find much had changed since he was away._**

 ** _"All I recall was Potter's solemn face and Black's guilt and grief-stricken one when he heard of Lily's death and Pettigrew's hand in it." Informed Amara Burke who was calmly sipping on a cup of chocolate._**

 ** _"All I recall with my blurred eyesight was Black punching James and demanding to know where his goddaughter was. I never even knew the late Lily Potter had two children let alone twins."_**

 ** _And neither did I my fellow readers, which begs the question, where is the daughter of James and Lily Potter now?_**

 ** _James Potter, Sirius Black, nor their fellow friend Remus Lupin were available for comment._**

 ** _-Rita Skeeter_**

 **PAGE INDEX _  
_**

**(pg. 1-22 These are twenty-two Death Eaters who have been confirmed.)**

 **(pg. 23 Sirius Black to be reinstated as heir?)**

 **(pg. 24-26 Ralston's sibling still unconfirmed.)**

* * *

 **December 30th, 1981**

 **DAILY PROPHET**

 **RAVENCLAW AND SLYTHERIN NOT EXTINCT! NEW HEIRESS EMERGES FROM THE SHADOWS!**

 ** _Early this morning before the house-elves managed to serve tea an unknown person or persons stepped into Gringotts and came out with not only one but two of the oldest of magical lines besides Peverell, Prewett's, and Black's. When asked about the newcomers of the lines, Shaggerclaw was less than inclined to talk._**

 ** _"Gringotts has always prided itself on being discreet and the keeper of our client's secrets. NOW GET OUT IF YOU'RE NOT HERE FOR BUSINESS!"_**

 ** _I guess we can only keep a look out for them and wait our time before they are viewed in public yes?_**

 ** _-Satsumi Lee_**

 **PAGE INDEX**

 **(pg. 1-22 Several of Newt Scamander's Nifflers escape his suitcase, be warned for shiny things that suddenly go missing in the Wiltshire and Dorset area.)**

 **(pg. 23-26 Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy saw arguing hotly in Clair De' Lune restaurant.)**

 **(pg. 27-28 Severus Snape is the new Head of Slytherin and Potions Teacher at Hogwarts.)**


	3. Chapter 1-Bloodlines

**(Rubs the back of head sheepishly.)** I'm sorry it took a few months for me to post this chapter but I ran into some writer's block for it and then well I finally got a job for the night shift at a Taco Bell. So trying to juggle writing, being a mommy, and working is rather hard but I swear I am not abandoning this story or the others!

While yes I know that Charles and Dorea Potter are not James parents, for my story they are and hello it's fanfiction. I gained significant inspiration to write this story from LeadVonE author of Dodging Prison and Stealing Witches - Revenge is Best Served Raw and The Sinister Man author of Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin. Both stories are wonderfully made and over 100,000 words that I hope one day to write.

Fun fact: House-elves live extremely long lives. Kreacher who died last year lived to be 666 years old!

Also thank you so much for the follows, likes, and four communites! I do promise to answer some questions next time!

* * *

 ** _"This is not about you and me_**

 ** _I can't bring back how it used to be"-Mike Shinoda_**

* * *

 **Gringotts, December 30th, 1981**

Petunia clutched her sleeping niece closer to her chest as she took in the marble white building that loomed over and the veiled threat carved into the arc above its door. "Well are you going to enter squib or just block the door from allowing other potential clients to access their accounts." sneered a vicious humanoid looking guard.

"S-sorry." she croaked fearfully before entering the building and going to the nearest teller. "Excuse me?" she intoned softly with respect.

The male goblin looked up from his paperwork to sneer at Petunia who seemed to think perhaps it was all these odd beings could do, "Yes?" he grunted with annoyance.

"I'm here regarding the single will of Lily Potter," she uttered as she thought back to the owl that had delivered the note written in her sister's hand demanding her to come.

The goblin rose up from his seat and leaned over with a glare, "Listen here, woman!" he snarled out visibly more annoyed than before. "Anything regarding the late Lady Potter is handled by the Potter's accountant and her will has already been read! YOUR GREEDY FINGERS WON'T SEE GALLONS FROM US!" he ended in a roar causing the few customers inside the building to turn her way.

Petunia felt her face flush with embarrassment utterly terrified with what the thing had screamed at her as if she was some good-for-nothing thief. "I'm Petunia Evans, her sister!" she hissed indignantly while tossing the crumpled piece of parchment on the table. "My sister order me to come here to read her will."

Picking up the parchment he quickly scanned it before going gray in the face, "My apologies client Evans, please follow me." he grunted curtly as he hopped off his stool.

Petunia still felt the judgmental stares of the others as she followed after the goblin who hobbled down the long stretch of a room she could tell was enchanted by magic due to its countless doors and never-ending hallway. They walked in a stifling silence until coming to a door with the name Wafsi carved in elegant gold letters. "Come in!" barked a sharp feathered voice after the knock given to the door.

Stepping into the office with a weary look on her face she was greeted by a stern half-goblin who was clearly female. The half-goblin was at least a foot or so taller than the full goblin with caramel colored skin that seemed to glow underneath the candlelight. Her ebony colored hair was worn in a long braid draped neatly over her left shoulder with opals and other small jewels woven in while her talon-like fingers gripped the wax stamp firmly as she pressed down on an envelope. "Lily Evans sister has arrived." he sneered at the woman before turning away with a smug air of arrogance around himself. "Enjoy the squib." he cackled as he walked away.

"Sit!" the woman snapped pointing to the leather chair sitting opposite her desk while she began to ruffle through stacks of paperwork. "I confess Mrs. Dursley, I was not expecting to see you here."

"Petunia, please," Petunia muttered as she gently swayed Sage to keep her asleep. "My sister sent me a letter and now that Sage is all I have left of her, I came. Despite our childhood fights and us growing apart, most of it due to my jealousy, I truly loved my baby sister." she insisted as she with one hand brushed the stray tears off her cheeks.

The women stared intently at the sleeping child in the folds of its aunt's arms tenderly, "Explain why Heiress Potter is not with Lord Potter." she demanded curtly.

Petunia blinked in surprise at the command before her eyes turned cold with righteous fiery in behalf of her niece. "Potter disowned her for being a squib." she spat out as she brushed a curl way from Sage's cheek. "That fool is an idiot and why would you not know?" she ended gazing at the small woman in confusion. "I remember Lily one summer told me how Goblins run the bank like a well-oiled machine."

The women leaned in her chair and a sneer of her own appeared on her face, "Most men are fools." she agreed her brown eyes sharp and calculating. "I'm Wafsi Crowe from the Crowe clan. My clan was never wealthy or prestigious as other clans but instead uphold our honor and loyalty. My father who is the leader of the Crowe clan fell amazingly in love with my mother who was a muggle-born woman. Several goblins became enraged because my father decided to marry a human instead of his own kind to keep the race pure." Wafsi rolled her eyes as she brought out two drinking glasses and an orb looking bottle. "Stupidity on their part because while full goblins cannot have access to wands and knowledge of wand magic, half-goblins who can do," she smirked sharply as she briefly fiddles with her ash colored wand tucked behind her right ear. "My mother died bringing me, a product of love into the world and I am my clan's heiress. I'm not a man and while my clan is fine with a woman ruling over them, others are not. The male goblins have been after me to become a broodmare in hopes they can gain leadership over my clan and the magic that runs through my veins."

"That's horrible!" Petunia gasped utterly appalled. "I wish I had stomped or punched that insufferable goblin before he left." she scowled which caused Wafsi to throw back her head and laugh at the admission from her.

"I can definitely see how you and Lily were sisters," Wafsi uttered fondly her eyes gazing off into the distance, perhaps in the past were Lily was once alive. Petunia found herself doing it a lot when thinking of Lily or Dudley.

"Lily was your friend?" Petunia hesitantly asked.

Wafsi snapped her attention back to Petunia and away from the past giving the woman a small sharp-teeth smile. "Lily reminded me of my mom from the stories I was told as a child from my father," she admitted softly. "Lily believed in the same things I did and wanted me to shove the condescending men down unto their knees. With Lily, I began to slowly gain wealth and influence but then-"

"She died." Petunia interrupted sadly. "Lily always saw the good in people," she whispered as Sage gave a small sneeze in her sleep.

"Aye, she did." Wafsi agreed before setting a large stone basin unto the table before popping a cork off a silver bottle and pouring the smoky liquid into it. "This is a Will Pensieve and inside is the last will and testament of your sister for her private will." Wafsi calmly explained. "Just stick your head into the bowl, don't worry you won't drown." she chuckled at seeing Petunia's alarmed face. "Go on." she ushered.

Petunia hesitated for only a second before doing what Wafsi asked and stuck her head into the liquid. It was strange as a watery-cool substance brushed itself over her body as she found herself falling before somehow sitting in another chair facing her baby sister who was smiling sadly at Petunia. "Lily." she gasped reaching out towards her but her hand just brushing through her fingers.

"Hello, Petunia." Lily greeted calmly with sadness reflected in her eyes. "If you are reading this, then that means I've passed on. I'm sorry for leaving you Petunia, one day I hope you can forgive me." she began as she rose her wand up. "I Lily Jesanie Potter nee' Evans solemnly swear this is of a sound mind and heart." the wand flashed brightly before going out as she placed the wand into her lap. "Petunia I won't admit to how I know this, but my idiotic husband has left my daughter in your care. I know you can feel her magic humming in her veins like you did mine when we were little girls." Lily began softly. "If my calculations are correct and what my friend foresaw is true, then Sage is the true savior of both the magical and muggle world. My friend and I were not mistaken when we say she is vital to keeping the world safe and without war. I need you to raise her, protect her, and give her the love I can't."

Lily brought out a bright pink vial and held it up. "Enemies, dangerous ones will try and come after Sage. This potion will help you." Lily waved the vial. "I know I wasn't the best sister and I did provoke you at times by rubbing my magical ability in your face," she admitted with a guilty look. "This is a Venus Potion. It's rarely made with the process being expensively long and hard. Petunia when you take this potion it will enhance your beauty and unblock your magic down to the DNA of your body." Lily gave a small laugh. "You'll still be my sister blood ties and all, just think of it as something like plastic surgery only without the fakeness to it. I caution you that you might look a little bit different from before and in severe pain for at least ten minutes after taking it. Only one sip Tuney and you can keep the rest for others who might need it or sell it to the highest bidder if you like. All I ask is for you to be the mother I cannot."

"Oh, Lily." Petunia sobbed as she now clutched the wide-awake toddler in her arms.

"Mama!" Sage gleefully shouted as she stretched her hands out towards Lily. "MAMA UP!" she demanded childishly.

"Oh, darling." Petunia hummed sadly as she brushed her niece's crimson curls with her fingers. "Mama can't pick you up," she informed gently as they quickly were sucked up and spat back out into the goblin's office.

"Mama go?" Sage looked around the office in confusion as she tried to figure out where her mother went. She couldn't seem to find her other cuddle people either. "Pafoo? Moo? Da? Ra?" she inquired as she reached up and roughly pulled on her aunt's blonde hair.

Wafsi held the pink vial in her hand as Petunia tried to wrestle her hair out of Sage's tiny hands. "Lily left nearly all her worldly possessions split evenly between the two of you. The rest of her things, however, she left to her son." Wafsi informed as she held up the pink vial. "Lily left another part of the will for Sage when she turns eleven and begins her learning."

"Thank you, Wafsi." Petunia uttered grateful for her calming explanation and straightforwardness. "Is there anything else Lily wanted to be done?"

"Only that you allow Sage to take the Bloodline Test."

"Bloodline Test?" Petunia heaved out in confusion feeling a small headache forming. "Sage, no!" she sternly scolded giving a soft tap to her hand. "No pulling on Auntie's hair."

Wafsi gave the pouting child an amused look, "A bloodline test will allow us to see which family accounts she has attained and what titles she may now possess." she explained calmly as she sat down the pink vial. "The Venus Potion."

"Will this change who I am?" Petunia questioned, hope but a small flame flickering in her dull blue eyes as she gripped the vial in her hands. "Just one sip?"

"Yes, Petunia," Wafsi informed as she flicked her wand at another chair causing it to transform into a playpen full of toys. "I recommend putting Miss Evans in the playpen before taking it. While you go through the changes from the potion I'll prepare for the Bloodline Test."

Petunia stared at the innocent vial that glowed such a hue of pink that she knew it was filled with rare magical properties. A tiny vial that could not only help her but her darling niece as well. Without a second thought, she placed Sage down and uncorked the bottle. "Will it hurt badly and cause my baby harm?"

Wafsi gave a bloodthirsty grin, "Your veins are going to feel as if liquid lava is coursing through your body." she mused out darkly eyes twinkling with her goblin madness. "The baby shall be fine."

"Lovely," Petunia muttered dryly now understanding what Lily meant by the ruthlessness of goblins. "Bottoms up." she gritted out as she uncorked the vial and took a sip quickly before recorking it and placing the bottle on the desk. "How long before I should see the effects?" she murmured before doubling over in pain.

"That'll be the potion activating now." Wafsi gleefully informed as she pulled out a gray basin and a large sharp knife.

 **SHE WAS ON FIRE!**

Petunia felt herself fall to the floor with a loud thump and normally she would be aghast at being on a dirty floor but the cooling tiles pressed against her burning skin did wonders. The skin attached to her body felt tight and needed to be replaced with something that would fit her, much like a snake shedding its skin. She felt her bones contort and snap causing unbearable pain with each crack. It felt as if the torture went on for several years before finally, an icy numb feeling entered her system rushing away from the pain and burning fire. "Is it done?" she croaked out startled by the sound of her voice changing from a high shrill to a soft husky one.

"It's done," affirmed Wafsi as she made no move to help the sore woman up from her polished floors. "I commend your strength, Petunia." Wafsi marveled as she slid an oval hand mirror across the desk as soon as the woman took her seat once more. "Most of the drinkers scream during the process."

Petunia reached out with a shaky hand and picked up the mirror to gaze at the stranger she knew would greet her back. "That's me?" she uttered in astonishment taking in the beautiful woman in the mirror.

"Wonderful thing magic." was Wafsi's simple reply.

Petunia's slender body had filled out a bit more allowing a healthy glow and weight to be seen showing she was physically pregnant compared to before. Her once oily brittle dirty-blonde hair had turned to a silky strawberry-blonde while her doe-shaped eyes went from a dull teal to a brighter vivid one. Thin lips became a pinker fuller version, cheekbones sharper, and her heart-shaped face matched her long slender neck. "I'm pretty," she whispered in awe.

"You were pretty, to begin with." Wafsi kindly spoke taking in the hungry happiness the human woman was receiving.

"You don't have to lie to me," Petunia spoke blandly as she gave a bitter smile. "I learned long ago compared to Lily I was never going to be a striking beauty like her. It's why I asked during her fourth year if perhaps there were spells like this potion that could help." she trailed off with a shrug. "What now?" she whispered setting down the mirror while giving Sage who was too busy chewing on a wooden block a smile.

"Now the bloodline test."

"How do we do this, Wafsi?" Petunia asked eyes filled with both wariness and curiosity as she now cradled Sage in her lap as she continued to chew on the block.

"Simple really," Wafsi began as she took a large golden colored parchment and placed it in the middle of the liquid filled basin. "You make a small cut with this ceremony knife on Sage and then dip the blade into the basin and magic shall reveal the rest."

"I'm not cutting her!" Petunia roared in fury.

"The knife is spelled to not hurt and to quickly seal the wound, Petunia." Wafsi calmly explained. "Now this will show a bit of her family tree first Mrs. Dursley and then what she can claim."

Petunia rather not cause her precious niece to bleed but she did what she had to do and now stared at the golden piece of paper that seemed to slowly etch itself in ink.

 **Sage Siria Evans(Potter disowned)**

 **July 31st, 1980**

 **Magical Swore Godfather-Sirius Orion Black(Active)**

 **Magical Swore Godmother-Alice Juno Longbottom nee' Fawley(active)**

 ** _Mother's Family Tree_**

 ** _Mother:_ Lily Jesanie Potter nee' Evans(deceased)**

 ** _Aunt:_ Petunia Rose Dursley nee' Evans( Adopted mother, Alive)**

 ** _Grandfather:_ Apollo Saros Evans(deceased)**

 ** _Grandmother:_ Holly Rose Evans nee' Warrior(deceased)**

 ** _Great-grandfather:_ Marius Cygnus Evans(disowned Black, Alive)**

 ** _Great-grandfather:_ Antonio Hollis Warrior(deceased)**

 ** _Great-grandma:_ Isadora Miriam Evans nee' Cromwell(disowned Prewett, deceased)**

 ** _Great-grandma:_ Ivy Nova Warrior nee' Faith(disowned Malfoy, deceased)**

 ** _Known ancestor_**

 **Rowena Ravenclaw**

 ** _Right of conquest_**

 **Slytherin(through magic and conquest of mother)**

 ** _Father's Family Tree-disowned_**

 ** _Father:_ James Charles Potter(alive)**

 ** _Brother:_ Ralston James Potter(alive)**

 ** _Great-uncle:_ Fleamont Henry Potter(alive)**

 ** _Great-aunt:_ Euphemia Lucilla Potter nee' Shacklebolt(Alive)**

 ** _Grandfather:_ Charles Ralston Potter(deceased)**

 ** _Grandmother:_ Dorea Violetta Potter nee' Black(deceased)**

 ** _Great-grandfather:_ Henry Linfred Potter(deceased)**

 ** _Great-grandfather:_ Cygnus Leo Black(deceased)**

 ** _Great-grandmother:_ Ambrosia Charlene Potter nee' Bones(deceased)**

 ** _Great-grandmother:_ Violetta Rosetta Bulstrode(deceased)**

 ** _Known ancestor_**

 **Iolanthe Peverell**

 ** _Vaults_**

 **Lily Evans vault(split)**

 **Tom Riddle vault(owned by Conquest)**

 **Malfoy vault(shared by conquest through Tom Riddle)**

 **Lestrange vault(owned by conquest through Tom Riddle)**

 **Carrow vault(owned by conquest through Tom Riddle)**

 **Antonin Dolohov vault(shared by conquest through Tom Riddle)**

 **Heir/Heiress Black vault(through Lord Sirius Black/Arcturus Black)**

 **Ravenclaw Vault**

 **Gaunt Vault**

 **Peverell vault**

 **Dorea Potter vault(through Dorea Potter)**

 ** _Properties_**

 **Godric Hollow's Cottage(split)**

 **Serpent Castle**

 **Bonethorne Manor**

 **Elderwood Cottage**

 **Ravenmoore Hall**

 ** _Titles_**

 **Heiress Black to be Lady Black**

 **Heiress Peverell to be Lady Peverell**

 **Heiress Ravenclaw to be Lady Ravenclaw**

 **Heiress Slytherin to be Lady Slytherin**

 ** _Monetary Worth_**

 **9,989, 678, 431 Gallons**

 **3,168,803,763 Sickles**

 **52,369,989 Knuts**

Petunia stared at the paper with wide teal eyes, "Sage inherited a great deal." she whispered stunned. "How much is that in Muggle money?"

Wafsi smirked pleased with the findings of her client and how all the other goblins would be a steamy pile of jealousy goo when they find out through King Ragnok. "Put it this way Mrs. Dursley, in muggle means, you nor your great-grandchildren would ever have to work."

"Oh, my." Petunia leaned back with a gasp.

"I would also like to inform you that due the Venus Potion you are no longer a squib," Wafsi informed blandly. "I would suggest obtaining a teacher and books for yourself."

Petunia sat in the office rather quietly as she tried to go through the thoughts in her brain about what she had uncovered and discovered even if it was only the early hours of the morning. "Can you falsify documents?"

"We can for the right price." sneered Wafsi, her eyes alight with curiosity to what the newly-found witch was planning.

"I'll pay it." Petunia stated bluntly, "You have to bring me, Sirius Black, first since he is the Godfather of Sage and I remember Lily speaking fondly of him with that Lupin fellow." she commanded.

Wafsi leaned over to the side and smacked a large bell that rung loudly, "Bring me Sirius Black." she ordered from the bell before it went quiet.

* * *

 **Blackshore Castle, December 30th, 1981**

Arcturus Black was a formidable man, this Sirius knew as he sat stiffly across from him teacup held firmly in his hands. Sirius also knew it was this man and his beloved grandmother he had not been cast from the family and thrown away as the heir. "You're stewing again, Sirius." Arcturus drawled out towards his grandson.

"I apologize, Lord Black," Sirius spoke as he took a sip of his bitter lukewarm tea. Kreacher knew he despised this type of tea. "My thoughts ran away and it made me wonder how I could not have seen James turning on me and his own flesh and blood. I want to seek vengeance on Dumbledore for keeping Alice and me away from our goddaughter. Remus won't speak about James to me and the same goes for when he is with James. I feel for him because he is stuck between two of his childhood friends and he knows one day he will have to choose a side. I'M MOST FURIOUS HOW PEOPLE STILL JUDGE ME FOR MY NAME!" he ended in a roar as he slammed his teacup on the table causing it to shatter.

Arcturus simply heaved a sigh as his gray eyes flickered with an unknown emotion while with a snap of his fingers the teacup was fixed. "Now that the tantrum from you is done, allow me to speak," he commanded softly. "The werewolf will no doubt come to your side once he sees reason and likely it will take a great push from someone or something close to him. So, for now, Sirius leave it alone and put it on the back burner. Our family is old Sirius, and carries great prestige and legacies with it, after all, we have been here long before Merlin, Morgana, and the creators of Hogwarts stepped foot on this land. Do you even understand why we're labeled dark?"

Sirius gave no answer as he simply stared into the floor refusing to admit he had snuck out of his father's lessons when he was but a child.

Arcturus only leaned back into his chair while stroking his long ash colored beard, "The first thing you must know is magic is simply magic. There is no such thing as dark or light magic, Sirius." he began to explain with his deep husky-silk voice.

"Bullshit!" Sirius spat out.

"Language!" Arcturus snapped as there was not a reason he needed to use such foul words before his elder. "Magic is magic and none of us has a full say in how we can control it because we simply can't. You'll need to know that some families understand magic and seen far more into the other side which resulted in side effects that still seep through into the bloodlines of today."

"The Lovegoods," Sirius spoke as it dawned on him how Xeno-something always babbled off into space about weird things or seemly knew someone and what would happen.

"The Lovegoods are actually the second magical family to settle here after us. They are a Most Ancient and Noble house." Arcturus agreed as he informed his grandson who still sat stiffly in the chair. "They connected to the pure unfiltered leylines once several centuries ago with permission to better understand their structure. It is why all their family members are born with pure snow colored hair and the ability to see the other side where beings who haven't crossed over the threshold. The downside is their rather scatter-minded and they need someone who can help keep them grounded." Arcturus inhaled deeply from his smoking pipe. "Our family is another one affected by the magic."

"We are?" blinked Sirius stunned at the revelation.

"Yes," confirmed Arcturus as the smoke tickled his nose. "An ancestor of ours helped defend a young unicorn foal at the cost of their own life and magic-blessed our family from it. We have been blessed with the ability of transfiguration and charms. Andromeda's daughter is the first Metamorphmagus born in nine generations."

"You cast her out of the family for marrying a Muggle-born." sneered Sirius at hearing the pride in his grandfather's voice.

"I did no such thing." Arcturus rebuked firmly. "While it may seem like she was cast out of the family it was done so to protect her from the darker family members within who would have done her and her child harm. Who do you think paid for your cousin's house and opened a vault for Nymphadora?"

"Mother said." Sirius protested.

Arcturus gave a heavy scowl, "Your vile mother says many things, why my son wanted to marry her is beyond me." he ended inhaling more fiercely from his pipe. "I wished you had used more of your cunning then bravery to acknowledge what the other smarter members have figured out long ago."

"Grandfather!" snapped Sirius in protest to the obvious dig towards his Gryffindorness.

"Sirius!" Arcturus mocked back wryly.

"What curse did our family get with blessings of magic?" Sirius questioned while rolling his eyes at his grandfather's antics.

"I thought it was obvious." he blandly stated. "Our souls are sensitive due to how we receive our gift from magic. Unicorns are the purest forms of magic created and to slay or drink their blood would doom you for the rest of your life and afterlife. The more evil actions you take can cause your soul to begin to tatter and rip while doing good will cause it to shine and reflect through your magic. Both Bellatrix and your mother are prime examples of those who've done wrong."

Sirius paled at his grandfather's reflection as he recalls back to his sixth year and how he had tried to murder Snape. Sirius had been unable to cast a Patronus charm for a while afterwards and his temper even to this day was quick to flare up over the littlest of things. "Can you fix the damage done?"

"It takes the sincerest remorse to do such a thing and even then it'll still leave the tiniest of marks."

"I still have trouble understanding how I did not know this beforehand," Sirius mused as he thoughtfully bit his lip. "In school, we're taught that there was dark, light, and gray magic. Even Albus agreed with it."

"There you go agreeing with that man, again." sneered Arcturus with a shake of his head.

Before Sirius could response, however, Arcturus house-elf popped into the room. "Master Arcturus."

"What is it, Aster?" he asked kindly of his childhood elf.

"An owl from Gringotts demands Master Sirius presence regarding his Goddaughter, immediately."

Sirius jumped up from his seat and nearly pounced on the poor house-elf. "What about Sage!" He demanded roughly.

"Stop strangling my elf and go figure it out, child." Arcturus heaved with a roll of his gray eyes. "I best be informed as soon as things for your Godchild settles."

"Yes, grandfather." Sirius rushed out as he quickly bolted from the room and towards the fireplace.

* * *

 _ **Author Question: What house do you think you would be sorted in if you were reborn into the Harry Potter world?**_


	4. Chapter 2-Go to War

I want to thank everyone for their patience and understanding while I wrote this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it much and Happy Summer! My birthday is coming soon!

Fun fact: "En stirps nobilis et gens antiquissima Black." on the Black Family tapestry translates too. 'Lo! the well-known/noble stock and most-ancient clan Black.'

* * *

 ** _"I don't know what you had in mind, but here we stand on opposing sides._**

 ** _Let's go to war."-Nothing More_**

 **Gringotts, December 30th, 1981**

Sirius's heart thumps erratically in his chest so hard at one point he fears it'll burst out. His goddaughter was close and most importantly she was **_safe_**. Well, as safe as she could be in the hands of a magic-hating muggle woman and humanoid creatures. The heart in his chest still aches in sorrow and guilt of the sister he invertedly killed when he suggested using Peter.

Sweet innocent Peter who turned out to be a spiteful rat! The murderer he wanted to kill with his bare hands.

He shakes his head out of his murderous thoughts and surveys the bank before strolling over to the lone goblin sitting in a high chair near the sealed golden door carved with elegant runes. "Master Goblin," Sirius stated with respect as he gave a waist-length bow.

"Master Wizard," the goblin bared his teeth with minable respect. "How may I be of service?" he inquired as he leaned back from his pile of rubies.

"I'm here to see Petunia Dursley in concern of my goddaughter," Sirius informed firmly and straight to the point. Goblins hated when you wasted their time from earning money.

The goblin's eyes widen a bit at the information before a sneer formed on his thin lips. "We have been expecting you." the goblin turns and drops from his towering chair and gestures with his long sharp-like talon fingers towards the golden door. "This way Master Black."

Sirius followed the goblin down an extended twisted hallway before stopping in front of a door with the word **_Wafsi_** carved on it in runic language. " Is she in there?" Sirius eagerly inquired as he bounced on his toes with excitement. It had been what seemed like months since he had last seen his goddaughter, he fears she had perhaps forgotten him.

The goblin merely rolled his eyes and with a flick of his hands, the door opened and Sirius was forced inside. "Master Black, Wafsi." the goblin informed softly with slight respect before taking off to recount his rubies.

Sirus eyes are immediately drawn to the delicate woman he knows to be Petunia only she is different from before as he recounts the wedding scene of his former best friend. Strawberry-blonde hair hangs in wild curls and teal eyes blazed with righteous fury. "Black," Petunia greeted curtly her arms tightening around a bundle in her arms.

"Petunia," he grunted with narrowed eyes. "What have you done with Sage?" he accused with all his Gryffindor bluntness.

"Excuse me!" Petunia hissed as she clenched one hand into a fist. "What are you trying to imply Black!" she spat.

"Come on Petunia, you've never liked magic and you treated Lily like bat dung." Sirius crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"When I was a child!" Petunia spat as she adjusted her hold on Sage. "Unlike you, I grew _up!_ " she sneered recalling on the various cruel and childish exploits the man-child had done according to Lily.

"Children!" hissed Wafsi who had enough of the petty fighting between the two humans. "Enough of your squabble, we have more important things to talk about." she gave a pointed look to the toddler cradle in Petunia's arms.

Sirius felt a rush of heat rise up in his cheeks as embarrassment burned through him after being chided by a goblin of all things, "My apologies, my temper often escapes me." Sirius spoke softly to Petunia as he realized he had forgotten his Pureblood manners and yelled at a woman who was holding his goddaughter in what he realized was a protective hold. It did not help ease his guilt any further when he realized she was pregnant.

"Clearly," she sniffs before she hesitantly looks at the handsome young man. "You care for Sage? You love her?"

"Of course!" he hissed affronted as he stared intently at the slumbering child in her arms. "I would give the world to my goddaughter."

"Then help me protect her!" Petunia pleaded out as tears fell quickly from her teal eyes. "Help her live, for Lily's sake!"

"Explain!" Sirius snapped with slight impatience.

"It appears Lord Potter has disowned his daughter and on her eleventh birthday, the Potter magic will leave her," Wafsi informed coldly to the next Black Heir.

Sirius felt his jaw drop in shock, "No, James _wouldn't_. He _couldn't_ , what?" he spluttered while stumbling back as if he was physically hit in the chest by a bludger. "That would kill Sage!"

"Do you know how to fix this!" Petunia pleaded to Sirius the last failsafe she had on protecting her niece.

Sirius furrowed his brow in deep thought as he slumped into a chair trying to pull on all his deeply buried Slytherin cunningness for an answer. "It would be difficult but it could work." Sirius gave a vicious grin, "James will be livid once he finds out."

"What Black?" Petunia questioned hesitantly as she noticed the mad gleam shining in his mercury colored eyes. "What would be difficult?"

"When a child is born they're given three types of magic and protection." Sirius began kindly. "One set of magic comes from the mother and it's the most powerful of the three."

"How come?" Petunia inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Hecate is the Goddess of magic both human and magical creatures alike. The baby is cocooned in the mother's womb for nine months soaking in their magic."

"Hecate?" Petunia mused trying to wrap her head around everything. "And the other two sets of magic are?"

"The second set of magic comes from the father," Sirius responded with a frown.

Petunia wrinkled her nose at that admission. She never had good thoughts about Lily's husband and found her daughter did deserve a better father than the one she got. "This magic acts as backup protection with the mother's magic. The third and final magical protection acts as a balance between both the parents, this is known as family magic. You need the three magical protections or you can die. What we need to do is replace James protection on Sage to mine." Sirius finished in a rush as he leaned even further into the chair.

"What does that mean exactly?" Petunia hesitantly asked.

"I will blood and magically adopt Sage." Sirius began as he licked his dry and chapped lips. "This means magically and biologically she'll be mine and Lily's daughter."

Petunia went quiet for a few minutes, "I see," she began as she adjusted the sleeping toddler in her arms. "I don't care if it was the pope himself, do it." she began in a stern voice. "Do this for Sage but I want two things from you and it might be selfish of me to even ask." she ended in a whisper as she ducked her head down in shame.

"What is it, Petunia?" Sirius inquired kindly from where he sat a relieved smile now painted on his once stress filled face.

"I want you to marry me and blood adopt this child too. Vernon is a nasty man and I fear he'll try to take this child away from me. Harm or even kill as his sister did to my darling Dudley."

"Lily told me what happened, you have my condolences" Sirius began softly with sincerity etched deeply in his mercury eyes. "I will do it if only to spite my mother and family for marrying a squib. You do know that we might grow to hate each other right? If we do this you're tied to my family and me until your death and beyond it." he ended with a grave look etched like a stone on his handsome face.

"I know this, Sirius." Petunia began softly as she gave a small smile and kissed her niece's head. "We might not love each other now, but we could one day far off in the future. Sage will be contented and happy." she took one hand laid it upon her belly feeling herself smile. "My child too will be contented and happy." she then threw him a scowl, "I'm also a witch, Sirius."

"Well then Wafsi prepare the bowl, we have mischief to make." cheered Sirius with a mad grin knowing he'll deal with the Gryffindor brashness insults later from his grandfather. "I'll help you gain a wand later, Petunia."

Wafsi merely rolled her eyes at the idiotic situation she was placed in.

* * *

 **Ebonymoore Manor, 1981**

Ebonymoore manor was a grand and vast building built in the earliest seventeenth century to be used for all Black family matters. This arranged from marriages to births and even now an emergency family meeting that recalled all family members to show, including the ones who were disowned by force of magic. "Willing to tell us why we're here, Arcturus?" inquired Cassiopeia Black of her eldest cousin with a quirk of her eyebrow while long slender fingers taped themselves gently on top of her beloved and notoriously known black book of blackmail. "I take it my grand-nephew has done something again?" she ended with a smirk as her eyes roamed over to the obviously pretty but pregnant woman.

"What has that filthy blood-traitor done now!" Walburga sneered as she gave a disgusted look at her wayward son.

"Lovely to see you to mother." Sirius dryly muttered as he took a large gulp from the olive green teacup.

Arcturus gave his grandson a stern warning, "We are here to discuss family business and the next heir of the Black family." he began causing everyone to sit up with more alert. "Sirius Orion Black, my grandson will be the next heir."

"That blood-traitor over my own grandson!" spat Cygnus with a deep loathing for his nephew.

"Oh do shut up, Cygnus." Callidora Longbottom nee' Black blandly ordered with an irritating look on her face. "As you were, Lord Black." she smiled sharply satisfied at cowing Cygnus Black.

"As you all know I'm not getting any younger," he began with a dry quirk on his lips. "I've outlived my beloved wife, idiotic son, and my cunning parents. You may deny it but our bloodline is declining and I'm now going to fix it by handing it over to my grandson." he ended the lecture as he took off his ring and placed it on a shocked Sirius. The lights around the house flickered as winds swept in and brushed against Sirius like a gentle lover. "SO IT IS, SO MOTE IT BE!" Arcturus roared as everything settled quietly, the winds leaving and the lights shining brightly as before.

"Grandfather?" Sirius whispered with confusion his eyes swimming with frail hope.

Arcturus allowed a rare smile to appear as he gave a pat on Sirius' shoulders, "You can do this, Sirius. You have a good heart, strong-willed, loyal to a fault, and a ferocity to protect what you claim as yours. Now stand proudly before your family and lead well. _Toujours Pur_."

Sirius stood with help from Petunia and faced the very family whom he had scorned and hated long ago. "Toujours Pur," he began with a nod to his grandfather who took a seat next to his daughter, Lucretia Prewett nee' Black. "As you know this past October the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated." Sirius took in a sharp breath, "My good friend Lily Potter was murder." Sirius sent a vicious glare that caused his mother to pale in fear of it when he heard the (mutter) of _'mudblood.'_ "James Potter and their two children survived the encounter. Ralston has been labeled the Boy-Who-Lived and Sage tossed out like she wasn't even his child, though we all know how that goes in our family." he hissed bitterly shooting another small glare at Walburga.

"THE POINT!" Cedrella Weasley nee' Black roared temper slowly fraying at the seams.

"I cannot have children." Sirius bluntly stated causing the room to become thick with horror and mortification. "It is a side effect from my parents being second cousins and a curse that Bellatrix hit me with." he continued on flatly. "I magically blood adopted Sage Potter making her physically and magically mine and Lily's. Her name henceforth is Carina Sage Black heiress of the Black Family. My wife Petunia is currently pregnant with my last child whom I also magically blood adopted." Sirius gently pulled Sage out of Petunia arms and cradled her lovingly. It was small the changes made if one had known where to look when it involved magical adoption. Her hair was still the hue of rose but the once wave of messy curls she claimed were gone and tame if still wild ones took their place. Sage's skin was no longer sun-kissed but the color of creme known to Blacks and her jade eyes could be seen with a rim of molten silver blended in. Her cheekbones were sharper and more angled than before allowing her heart-shaped face to stand out more. Sage Potter was once a beautiful child but now you could call her almost ethereal. You could call Lily Potter a mudblood all day but it did not deny the fact she was a gorgeous woman and that toppled with the Blacks normal good aristocratic looks had Sage heaping in the genetic benefits. "We no longer support the Dark Lord Voldemort! If I find out even one of you cretins enabled help I'll punish you to the fullest extent of our family's law." the smile Sirius wore was both cruel and cold promising a ton of pain to those who would disobey him.

* * *

 **Author's Answer:** Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I was sorted into Slytherin on Pottermore.

 **Author's Question:** What family would you want to be born in, for Harry Potter?


End file.
